


Released Rain

by Bitzsoi17



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Battlefield, Bloodshed, Colonial America, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Freedom, Freedom/Power, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Molestation, Romance, Slavery, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitzsoi17/pseuds/Bitzsoi17
Summary: When Connor has a cryptic dream and rescues an enslaved woman from the south, he realizes she means much more than a help to the Assassin Brotherhood; she also means much more to him in his heart.
Relationships: Connor/Raina, Gérald Blanc/Aveline de Grandpré, OFC/OMC, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Sequence 1-1: Talks of Freedom Between Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina dreams of freedom before going through her harsh day as a slave on a cotton plantation. A plan is hatched to escape and Raina debates joining the group leaving.

**Sequence 1-1: Talks of Freedom Between Meals**

**Spring 1786**

_Footsteps rushed through the forest, the sounds of breath coming in and out of huffs as trees flew past. A look behind revealed that the men chasing on horseback were coming nearer and nearer. Fear clutched the heart but still, the need for freedom took prevalence. There was only one chance, only one to make this escape and make it to the railroad. Closer…just a bit closer…there! A lantern lit in a window. Head for it! The running footsteps make it into the yard, and finally to the door that was opening, revealing a warm cozy glow and outstretched hands of assistance._

_This…this was what the first steps of freedom felt like._

Eyelids framed by dainty eyelashes move upward, revealing dark brown orbs that focus on the ceiling of a cabin. They then move to the right, where a dimly lit fireplace was. There is no cozy glow here, no outstretched hands. 

“No,” Raina whispers, her arm coming up and over her eyes. “It was just a dream.” 

Her body raises up on the straw pallet she usually slept on and tears welled hot in her eyes. For the past couple of days, she had been having this same dream: to have freedom so close she could practically taste it only to wake up still in bondage. She moves some of her thick wavy dark hair behind her shoulder and sighs, trying to get over the remnants of her dream. A look to her left shows her older roommate and caretaker Edie still snoring softly. She gets up hearing the rooster starting to crow outside, which meant she only had about fifteen minutes or so to get appropriately dressed and ready to head to the big house in order to cook breakfast for the master and the mistress. She smiles warmly at the woman behind her, wanting more than anything to let her sleep but the consequences for being late spur her to wake her up.

“Edie, rise and shine. Time to get up, sugar.” Her voice is quiet with well-meaning and it seems to do the trick as the woman starts stirring and rising to a sitting position as well. 

“I was only resting my eyes, Rainy.” 

“I understand. I like to rest my eyes for eight hours too.” Raina replies, getting a soft belly laugh in response. 

<<< >>>

The young woman manages to get herself ready quickly enough to hurry to the house. She rushed under huge willow trees, noticing lights turning on in other quarters signaling that other slaves were getting ready to start their workdays along with hers. The weather was warm but the humidity was heavy like a rough blanket, making Raina incredibly happy that she was blessed to work inside of the home. Raina had been born a slave on Ridgedale; the plantation that belonged to Thomas Carmichael alongside his young wife, Ella.

The master was pretty civil to her all of her life, giving the okay for her to work in the kitchen next to Edie ever since she was orphaned and despite knowing that she was his property, she made sure to give him her respect around him. However, Mistress Ella was another thing entirely. She never missed a chance to cut evil glares towards Raina's direction or to harp on her for no reason at all and she never understood why but not to be a problem towards the two she kept her distance as often as possible. 

Out of breath, Raina enters through the back door and grabs her apron seeing yet another house cook, Annabelle next to the huge stove stirring suppawn, a thick porridge of cornmeal and milk cooked together. The milk was taken from the cow early in the morning. While tying her apron straps, he gives her an amicable smile before starting to look around for what was next to make. She settles for getting the fruit together to accompany the main meal as well as some extra milk to wash it down. After waiting patiently for Annabelle to finish and to set the two steaming bowls of suppawn down, Raina took no time to pick up the tray to walk into the large dining room where she knew her owner and his wife sit expectantly. 

“Hurry up, girl! Do we have to wait all morning for us to eat?” Ella harps as her golden curls bounce with each shake of her head. Thomas watches Raina’s every move silently seemingly unaware of his wife’s sullied mood

“No, Miss Ella. I’m sorry.” Raina answers, setting down the tray and giving each recipient their porcelain bowls. After making sure that food was served, Raina went back around to grab the pitcher of milk. She pours some into Miss Ella’s cup first, trying her best to ignore the way the woman sneers at her. When that is finished she starts to walk toward her master only to feel a foot trip her. She tries to catch herself but watches in dismay as a good amount of the white liquid flies out and lands on the polished wooden floor. 

“Land sakes! You are so clumsy, Raina! Now, can’t you do anything right?” Ella spits out with disdain and Raina fights the urge to turn and give this rotten woman a piece of her mind. She instead turns and meets her owner’s eyes before coming over and pouring what’s left of the milk into his glass. 

“I apologize, Master Thomas. I’m not sure what I tripped over.” She tries to explain with her head down. 

Thomas stares at her with emotionless eyes before glancing over at his wife who is staring at Raina smugly. He knew what she was up to as did Raina herself. He finally gives a soft chuckle and Raina dares to look at him. He gestures with his head toward the spilled milk puddle. 

“It’s fine, Raina. Clean that mess up and finish in the kitchen.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Raina bows her head slightly before rushing toward the kitchen only to stop short to grab a rag from Russell, the butler who had seen the whole thing. As she passes behind the chair of the owner and kneels the clean the spill she knows it’s not long before she hears the screeching of the bested wife. She doesn’t have to wait. 

“That’s it? You’re not going to punish her?” Ella asks, her eyes glaring down at Raina who keeps cleaning. Her eyes watch her husband who starts to eat a few bites before looking.

“For what exactly? For you tripping her and spilling fresh milk that was milked by my hard-working slaves this morning? You must think I have eyes in the back of my head for not noticing.”

A small gasp came from the mistress before a shadow of annoyance flashed over her features.

“I swear, Thomas I don’t know what you see in this mulatto wench. You are always defending her!” Ella points at Raina who glances back at her before starting to clean faster. She hears Ralph sigh obviously not wanting to get into a discussion while eating breakfast.

“Now, Ella…”

“No! I see the way you watch her while she works. You want to bed her so bad.”

Raina stiffens, momentarily abashed hearing those words. She glances up at her master who looked back at her for a slight second with red cheeks and it’s all she needs to know the truth. She had wondered why she would see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen from time to time watching her. She naively contributed it to him making sure things were going smoothly. But he would linger his sight on her for the longest and she remembers the few chills she would feel from it. 

“Ella Carmichael, you watch your tongue this instant. I will not have you talking this way to me.”

“Get rid of her! Get rid of Raina, Thomas!” 

Raina notices Russell kneeling down to help her clean the mess only for both of them to jump hearing the master yell into the dining hall. “Everybody get the hell out of here, now!” Feeling Russell pull her arm to help her up, she quickly follows the butler to the back, hearing muffled yells and shouts from the owner and his wife as Edie closes the door behind them. 

“What is going on?!” She whispers harshly, looking from Russell to Raina who has color flooding her light cheeks. Russell, always so sympathetic, takes the milk dampened rag from her before putting his hands on her shoulders to look down at her. She looks up at him in return biting her lip. 

“I blew it, didn’t I?”

“No, child. That was all the mistress and we both know it. Now you best go make yourself scarce for a while until things cool off. I’ll fill Edith in and I’m sure Beau needs help in the garden.”

Raina nods, reaching back to remove her apron and to hang it on the hook by the door. “Thank you, Russell. I’ll go now and be back for supper time.” She gave a look to a confused Edie to reassure her before departing, the yells still prominent even as she left. 

<<<< >>>>

It was no secret the relationship between the master and the mistress was ever-changing as stormy waves. Being a much younger age than her husband, Ella was spoiled and had been that way since her birth. She was the second wife Thomas chose, the first dying from an illness. She had always had a grudge against Raina from the beginning and now Raina knew why. The word mulatto went all over her mind as she wrinkled her nose. 

It wasn’t her fault that she was who she was. Her mother was honey-skinned but she had told Raina that her father was not so. That he came from a place called Greece. Soon after she told her that information, she was suddenly sold and Raina never saw her again. That was when she was fourteen and never had she felt so alone after that. Graciously, Edie was there to take care of her, saying it was her mother’s wish that she did so and the two were attached at the hip after that. Despite that, Raina still bore the ire of Mistress Ella despite trying her hardest to make her happy. 

The trail that led to the garden was made from slaves constantly walking up and down along them and as the dust collects on Raina’s shoes from it she opens the gate seeing her childhood friend, Beau leaning over some lettuce. Despite his cozy appearance wearing a long shirt and pants, Beau is tough lean and sinewy. Hearing Raina behind him, Beau glances over his shoulder before snickering. “It’s only 7 am and you’re already outside, Rainy. Must mean you made Miss Ella mad something awful.” 

“Oh, hush up. It wasn’t my fault this time or any other time before!” Raina snapped grabbing a basket by the fence to help him harvest, hearing him laugh as he starts putting a head or two inside of it. 

A crackling sound of a whip makes the two turn their heads to see a man being whipped for not gathering cotton fast enough. Raina trembles watching but Beau shakes his head growling, “I’m done with all this, Raina. I’m so tired of seeing our people being treated like we’re nothing but dirt for no reason at all than to make white people happy.” 

Raina rushed to cover Beau’s mouth looking around to see if any overseers were watching. “You watch what you say, Beau before you’re next!” She whispers to him, only for him to wrench his head from her hand. 

“I’m not scared of them. They are cowards, hiding behind whips and guns.” 

Raina shakes her head, not wanting to think of her friend getting hurt. “Please…” She watches as Beau’s eyes start to soften again and he sighs. “Look…I know you want freedom as much as I do. If you are as serious as I am, meet me tonight at Albert’s quarters after you are done with your work.” She hesitates, torn by conflicting emotions but then nods.

Raina returns to the house a little later grateful to the Lord that Ella didn’t find her to harp on her. The rest of the day seemed to be quieter as Raina cooks her way past the hours until supper time around 2 pm. This time around the dining room table had three more people joining and so even more work was needed to be done. Smells of roasted meat fill the kitchen as sounds of utensils are heard chopping and stirring.

“Careful, little Rainy…Master Brody is here tonight.” Edie warns Raina as she starts giving platters to the servants. Raina nearly drops the plate she’s holding, her heart thundering at just the mention of that name. Cole Brody is a young man who trades with Thomas Carmichael after taking over his father’s successful sugar plantation. Whenever he came down to Ridgedale, Cole made sure that he had Raina’s undivided attention, no matter what the cost to her. She had been cuffed so many times by overseers after being cornered by Cole for not attending to her duties and she despises him for it. 

After handing off another platter, Raina takes a moment to peek out as the servant leaves the cooking area. Cole was indeed there laughing with Master Thomas and Mistress Ella. He had slicked-back blond hair and brilliant green eyes. Just the way he sat there told you he had made it in life. Raina always thought any woman would be lucky to have him…if he wasn’t such a dirty bastard. She gasps as he suddenly turns his head, his lecherous eyes making contact with hers and she ducks her head down saying to Edie, “Keep me busy! I don’t want to have to go out there if I don’t need to.” 

Edith doesn’t let her down, making her prepare dessert, wash every dish, and clean down everything in the kitchen. It was an hour later when the servants start bringing back the last plates, to which Raina immediately cleans. Edith then tells her to gather the container for scraps so she can feed the pigs. Raina steps outside and pauses for a moment to take in some fresh air, glad that everything was going according to plan and that she didn’t have to worry about the visitor in the house for the time being. Her eyes take in some of the slaves of Ridgedale starting to do their weigh-ins for their cotton while others make their ways to the quarters for the night. She doesn’t forget Beau’s words of the meeting and while sleep pulls at her, the thought of freedom is more prevalent. Resolved to make the meeting, Raina makes it to the pigsty, grabbing the steel container and heading back.

Raina,” A voice that sends chills down the spine calls out. Cole. Raina grimaces hearing Cole but pretends not to at first, heading back towards the kitchen. 

“I know you hear me calling you, girl! Get over here now.” Cole ordered, pointing down to the ground in front of him with a no-nonsense look on his face. Not wanting him to discipline her or have the overseers come over, Raina obeys him, turning around. She gathers the sides of her dress and walks up to him her face neutral of any kind of expression to greet him. “Good evening, Master Brody. How can I-” 

Raina’s right arm is gripped and she’s brought over against the stone wall of the big house. Cole’s hands rush up to Raina’s hair releasing it from her ties groaning as he watches the wavy tresses drop to her shoulders and back, ignoring her soft gasp of surprise.

“Damn…I’ve been dreaming about this body since the last time I saw you, Raina. Since the last time I touched it.” Cole says to her in a low voice, his breath hot against her cheek and neck as he starts pressing his body up against the slave girl he managed to corner yet again. His left-hand starts trailing down Raina’s cheek as Raina turns her head away. Then it grips on to her right breast squeezing hard. 

Vomit threatens to rise up the woman’s throat; this wasn’t the first time that Cole had touched her in such a manner. Uncomfortable at his closeness, Raina tries to distract him with words to make her escape.

“Please, Master Brody. I need to go. The master is waiting for me to finish my work.” She tries to move out of his presence only for him to push her back against the hard brick of the big house. 

“You ain’t going nowhere, girl. You’re always trying to escape me…but soon that won’t be an issue.” Cole holds her tight in his grip. A strange faintly eager look flashes in his eyes before he gives a chuckle seeing Raina’s eyes meet his finally in confusion. Her lips part a tiny bit as she calculates what he’s talking about.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Raina knows the answer but wants to hear them face to face. She manages to keep eye contact with Cole just enough to see the truth.

“What I’m telling you is that in the near future, I plan to make you mine, Raina. When I get enough funds from the sugar cane sales, I’ll be back to buy you and once I do, girl,” He pauses, getting closer to her lips. “Your only job will be for breeding…you won’t ever leave my bed.” 

Before Raina could even try to protest her selling, she felt his lips cover hers, her scream muffled under his kiss that still had the after tones of the dinner made for him. She tosses her head from side to side, raising her hands to push his face back, hearing his growl as he releases her enough backhand her face. White light and agonizing pain sear through her head as it falls back against the brick. Her hand covers her cheek and she whimpers shying away as Cole comes close to her face again.

“You better know your place, wench. You’re nothing but property to be used, Raina so get that through that thick head of yours.” His fingers gripped onto her cheeks hard pressing her lips out as he growled with irritation at her squeals of terror.

“Master Brody…” 

Both Raina and Cole suddenly become very still hearing a voice, their eyes meeting with Beau’s who was standing there, concern for Raina all in his dark eyes. 

“What do you want, boy? You see me busy, don’t you? Get!” Cole ordered, pointing. Beau removed his straw hat, staying put as he tries to explain to the young master. “I’d like to do that, Master but you are being summoned by Master Thomas. He’s looking for you.” 

Cole scoffs before looking down at the trembling Raina who avoids his gaze. “No doubt wondering if staking my claim on you, girl.” He then releases her, fixing his overcoat and clearing his throat. “No matter. I’ll get what I want soon enough.” Raina risks a glance and Cole smirks at her. Seeing the slaves staying silent, he starts walking away chuckling. Raina waits for the vile master to be completely out of her sight before she starts letting out gasping sobs. Beau reaches her, bringing her into a hug. 

“Are you all right? Did he rape you, Raina?” He asks, checking her all over and looking at her reddened cheek. 

“N..no. Thank the Lord Almighty he didn’t. Thank you for coming when you did, Beau.” Raina says graciously, kneeling down and sniffling, grabbing her hairpins. Beau joins her on the ground watching her intently, his finger going under her chin to bring her face up to meet his.

“Freedom sounds pretty damn good right about now, don’t it?”

Raina doesn’t deny it. 

<<<< >>>>

Later after coming back to the house with the container for scraps Raina pauses in the hallway seeing Mistress Ella standing there, her body and face highlighted by candles in the hallway. 

“You enjoy your visit with Mister Brody, Raina? He seems quite smitten with you. Maybe I should put in a word to the master to go ahead and get your papers ready to sell. Give a chance for Cole to stare at you instead of my husband.” Raina stared wordlessly at the woman, her heart pounding. So all that Cole had told her is true. There are talks of her sale. Ella’s smile looks so wicked that Raina takes a step back as she hears her deep chuckle of satisfaction from the slave’s reaction. Hurt from deep inside prompts her to speak up.

“Miss Ella…I don’t understand. What reason is there really for you to hate me so? I try everything I can to please you.” 

The mistress of the manor stared at Raina in disbelief as if she really had the gall to talk to her so, crossing her arms and smirking. Her eyes are full of such contempt and she gestured to Raina with one hand palm up. The next words shake Raina to the core and she knows she will never forget them as long as she lives. 

_You exist, you negra bitch. That’s reason enough.”_

Later that evening while in Beau’s quarters surrounded by four others, the words still ring in her ears even though she knows she shouldn’t be surprised they were spoken. She’s not sure if Ella meant by her personally or by her people but either way, it was the final straw in her decision on escaping. She had no real family here to hang onto and so what was really keeping her here? Fear of lashings? Fear of being lynched? That was no different than the fear she felt every second of every day! 

Her decision was made.

The plan was to wait until everybody was asleep in the quarters and slip out to the backwoods; an area that had not been watched for years. That was one of Ralph Carmichael’s major flaws: Thinking that his slaves were loyal to him to the end. He was a pretty lenient master, but he still thought of them all as his property and just like her, this group was fed up with it. There is nothing that can change her mind. Nothing. Not even Edie who pleaded with her ward at lights out to reconsider but when she realized it was a lost cause all she could do was pray over her and wish safe travels. 

Raina once again sits on her bed pallet. She reaches under her pillow to pull out a necklace. It was metal and chain-linked with a pyramid-shaped crystalline gem hanging at the end. Raina had this under her possession ever since she found out her mother had been sold and since then she had been keeping it close, making sure that nobody found or worse stole it. Raina found at times that it would seem to glow almost as luminous as the flame she was in front of; that in itself was reason enough to protect it. She puts the necklace back then sighs, staring at the fire for a few minutes before laying back for sleep. 

Before her eyes can close she smiles, thinking about freedom. That lantern and that open arms ready for embrace…

They may be closer to obtain than she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress despite being posted already. I'm sure I'll find content to add as time goes by.


	2. Sequence 1-2: The Woman In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a visit to Boston for Connor turns out to be something more when he has a strange dream about a girl in a rainstorm.

It had been a year after Achilles’ death as well as the death of Charles Lee. There was a time of mourning for the landowner and Assassin mentor but for now, life seemed peaceful on the homestead. Opening the back door of the house, Connor trudges out toward the stables to check on the many horses that used to belong to Achilles and now belonged to him. His favorite, a chestnut appaloosa mare that he named Ojistah or Flower in Mohawk starts to walk up to him from her open stall. She was the bravest out of the horses, yet the most gentle and he loved her for her loyalty to him. 

“It’s quite a day today, Ojistah. A good day to journey to Boston. But first, I need to check on everybody to see if they need any supplies.”

The horse gave a soft nicker as Connor lifted his body onto the saddle and moved her forward. The first stop was to Godfrey and Terry’s mill where the two friends, bickering as usual somehow manage to ask for some sweets and pastries for their wives and the children. Prudence gives him a letter to send to a freed cousin of hers who lived in the city. Ellen requests for more spools of thread and Connor himself has a few more things to grab. The homestead had been left to him and he fully intended to take care of everybody in it whether they were old residents or new. Despite being born and raised in Kanatahséton around his people, this was his new village now. After making sure he gets the requests, Connor gets back on Ojistah and starts on his way.

His ride starts off from the homestead into the frontier he was so used to. This was where he was truly home; running through the trees and hunting for food. Side glances give him a view of deer and rabbit that he has an acute urge to hunt, but common sense tells him that there won’t be enough room for that and so he makes a mental note to come back another day to satisfy his craving. The plethora of pine trees around him sway in the soft wind as he urges his mare into a trot to speed things up. “We have a long way to go, girl. Let us not waste time.”

That was an understatement.

***********

The journey on horseback takes a whole day and Connor decides to rest overnight at a familiar tavern to rest up Ojistah and himself. The sounds of seagulls and the chatting of people lets him know he’s made it to Boston as well as the smell of fish being sold near the sea. Once in his past as a youth, he had marveled at the wonders of the city. Now after seeing Boston off and on so many times in his life, it’s pretty mundane and he prefers the homestead and its quiet serenity. Pulling the reins on his horse, Connor easily dismounts off her back before tying her to a post. 

He spares a glance at the tavern’s sign before heading in, much to the pleasure of fellow Assassin, Stephane Chapheau who waves him over with a wide smile. As time went on after helping out with the revolutionary, Stephane had been left the tavern that had originally belonged to William Meaulinaux, who had unfortunately died in 1774. Since then there wasn’t a livelier establishment than the Eagle’s Talon to eat, drink, or stay for a rest. 

“Good evening, Connor! What brings you to Boston and into my tavern?” 

Gracing him with a bit of a smile at his fellow brother in arms, Connor puts his hands together after sitting near the bar. “Greetings, Stephane. I’ve come for some items needed at the homestead. We have a lot there but there are some things that need to be replaced that are only in the city.” 

“Ah yes. Let me know if I can be of any help, my friend.” 

Connor nodded at his statement before looking side to side and asking in a low voice, “Any new Templar activity lately?” He had been away from Boston a long while, but he always made sure he kept an eye out for any new risings in the rival group he had grown to fight against. As they were always after power and control, he knows it’s not long before he hears where they are. Fortunately, Stephane shakes his head while cleaning the bar, calming the warrior down. 

“Not as of yet. But you know that Duncan, Clipper, and I would let you know at the slightest whisper.” When he feels that his leader was relaxed again, he motions to the drinks. “Care for anything to eat or drink, Connor? I’m sure it was a long ride.” Connor holds up a hand to hold him from grabbing a mug. 

“Not yet. I would like to have a room however so that I can rest. I plan on getting these items before heading back home in the morning.” 

“What’s mine is yours, friend. Let me know when you are ready to rest.” 

After leaving the tavern and walking across the way to grab a few carrots and apples, Connor feeds a worn-out Ojistah, rubbing down her back and legs with the utmost care for the horse that bore his weight all day, loving his steed with every fiber of his being before he gave her a pat and left her to start strolling down the cobblestone street near the harbor where a variety of ships were docked. He would have used his own ship, the Aquila to come down here, but he felt it would be a waste and probably a long time to get there and back. Besides, his first mate, Robert Faulkner deserves a break. Other than Achilles, Faulkner is as close as family to him than the majority of the others in his homestead and Connor had a lot to thank him for especially helping him become the seasoned captain that he was. 

Walking along a mostly deserted dock as the gleaming sunlight finally gives way to the night’s embrace, Connor ignores the various stares of him in his Assassin robes. He still wears them into the cities he frequents since there was no guarantee who was Templar and who wasn’t. He doesn’t want to be off guard and he doesn’t want to be known. Doing so will break one of the creeds of the Brotherhood, all of his hard work finished. At the end of the dock, Connor just decides to stand quietly, taking in the view of the ocean’s waves lapping gently against the posts below him. Something was tugging at his heart and he’s not sure what. 

_Is the lack of activity? Not being able to fight?_

To feel the slice of his tomahawk on a Templar’s body, running them out of a certain territory? Sure, he missed the action but he was enjoying the peace more. 

_Am I missing something in my life?_

Connor lately noticed life around the homestead was happening all around him, but not to him. Sure, he had work to do during the hustle and bustle of life back then. But now…what was to be of his life other than being an Assassin? Was he to marry? Have a family? Was there enough peace for that now? The thought of him being a husband and father was a welcome one but a wary one as well. Connor still feels like his work isn’t done and there is still more that needs to be freed from Templar bondage. His brain battles thoughts until he gives up, looking up at the night sky that is now filled with stars in every direction.

His walk back to the tavern feels numb and he barely hears Stephane tell him that his room is ready as he heads upstairs. After removing his Assassin gear and moccasins, feeling fine to just sleep topless, Connor lays in one of the plush beds in the many rooms of the tavern, staring up at the ceiling too in thought to close his eyes.

************

_He isn't sure when he fell asleep but the next thing he knows, he's somewhere he wasn't. His hands turn a helm..._

_**Wait. Am I on the Aquila?** _

_Yes, he could tell he was on his ship but where was his crew? No one not even Faulkner accompanied him on his brig that he was piloting. He seemed to know where he was going though, moving through the waves as easily as he did so when his eyes were open. One thing Connor noticed was he was surrounded by rain, drenched by rain. That doesn't detour him as he finally gets a first glance at land he had never been to before._

_There at the dock stood a woman. A woman that was just as drenched as he was, her body in a white dress and her head covered in a white shawl. If he didn't know any better, Connor could have sworn she looked just like an assassin like that. As soon as he docked the Aquila and made his way off the dock the girl had run off, her bare feet making squishing sounds in her muddy footprints. Before he could follow, Connor was halted by a familiar voice._

_**"I told you that you would make a difference again and now is the time to do so."** Like the sunlight drifting through the trees, the translucent image of the woman who changed his life as a youth appeared before him. **"Greetings again, guardian."**_

_This time Connor wasn't as enthused to see her. **"You again. What broken promises do you bring for me this time? I have done what you asked; I have put the key in a place no one would find it.**_ **"**

_A soft smile graced him. **"Appreciation is given for that but we are in need of your assistance yet again, guardian and trust me when I tell you that in the end...you will be satisfied."**_

_**"These feel like empty words."** Connor started but then he looked at her asking, **"Does this have to do with the Templars?"**_

_She did not directly answer choosing, much to his irritation to speak in riddles as she always had. **"Once again forces gather in secret in a land you are unfamiliar with to take control over it. Their goal is to reach the high temple. If they get there, they will find an object that is much like the apple that can bend people to their will. The slavery that you so despise won't just be in this land but all over the world. They must be stopped."**_

_Connor agreed with her for once. **"They will be."** His eyes moved to beyond the spirit where the soaked girl still stood, waiting for him to follow. When he looked at the apparition for answers, she turns to look at her._

**_"This woman will be the path to your victory, guardian. Find her in the southern lands where she is being held in bondage. Train her in your ways and she will lead you to the temple. Time is against her so you must make haste. Go."_ **

_Once the apparition made her departure from in front of his eyes, Connor takes off in a burst of speed to run after the woman, who in turn has run off, leading him through harbor, city, and then into the forest along a dirt path. Trees turn into vast plantations with acres of land. They are full of people in fields working said lands in an eerie rhythmic pace, picking white fuzzy orbs with glazed looks in their eyes. Their mouths seem as if they're talking among each other but instead of words, there are screams of pain and terror so loud that Connor has to cover his ears in his own agony. Still, he follows her through the torrent of water falling all around them. Her face still is never shown, adding to her mysteriousness as she starts to slow and turns to the right._

_Connor slows as well, looking up at an archway that has the word Ridgedale along with it. He notices the screams are still going though less in volume and he is able to clear his thoughts to follow her once more but to his dismay, she's nowhere to be seen._

_**Where is she? I have to find her.** Connor thinks as he jogs through the land of Ridgedale, passing fields and then walking into what looks like the same kind of barracks that are for his sailing crew near the Aquila. He's starting to get frustrated when he takes note of a jade green glow coming from one of the homes through the window. Connor slows down finally, walking up to where the glow gets brighter. He then takes a look inside and squints._

_There in front of him is a woman and Connor is pretty sure it the same woman, however, the shawl is gone; wet long dark hair replacing it over her shoulders. She's hovered over an object making the glow, but before he can see what it is, she whips her head to the right suddenly piercing him with big, light brown intense eyes. Her face is perfect and beautiful, taking his breath away. Connor unconsciously puts his hand on the window and almost as soon as he does, her face begins to dissipate slowly._

_In his confusion, Connor starts to realize that he's beginning to wake up. He looks at the woman one more time before she disappears completely, determined to find her and the key to the high temple. Wherever the high temple was._

**********

"Morning, Connor! Come, we have breakfast ready." Stephane called to the assassin as he made his way down the stairs, surprised to see Clipper already sitting at the bar. He lifts a mug of ale to him in greeting and Connor nods back before sitting on a wooden stool as one of the many women serving brings him a bowl of cornmeal mush, sweetened with molasses. Graciously he eats, but Clipper can tell he's distracted.

"What's on your mind, Connor?"

Connor glances over at Clipper and then at Stephane who had joined them with a raised eyebrow. They both knew Connor was a quiet sort of man, but it was rare he was in this deep of concentration around them unless it was for a mission of some sort. Connor ate a few minutes more before saying "Have either one of you traveled to the southern lands?"

The two fellow assassins look at each other in even more confusion before Clipper nodded. "I have. I've never been a fan of how they treat their slaves there so I don't frequent them."

"Have you heard of a plantation called Ridgedale, Clipper?"

"It's one of South Carolina's most productive cotton plantations. Why do you ask?" Clipper inquires while taking a drink from his mug. Connor hesitates; he wasn't comfortable explaining to others about the apparition who seemed to want to keep using him for her bidding, but he needed to find this woman and quickly.

"I need to find where it is located because I have gotten information on someone who can be of help to our brotherhood. Time is of the essence though."

"Why is that? Is something wrong?" Stephane asked, his hand tightening on his cleaver he loved to keep around him against his waist. Connor admired how he was always so loyal to him but this was something he had to take care of on his own and so he shook his head.

"I do not think so. But I need you to give me as much information as you can regarding this Ridgedale."

Clipper still doesn't understand but he nods before beginning to let his leader know what he knows and by the time Connor is ready to leave Boston he's certain he wants to go through with finding the woman in the rainstorm. Once back at the homestead, after dropping off the various items requested, he rushes Ojistah to the harbor to where Faulkner is yelling at the sailors cleaning the Aquila's deck. Despite his skepticism, Faulkner agrees to accompany him to the southern state of South Carolina on what he understands is just a dream. The brotherhood was worth it.

The sea is soon underneath Connor as just like his dream, he moves the wheel-shaped helm side to side watching his crew and the horizon as the Aquila makes her way to South Carolina. Part of him wonders if this is really worth doing...if this really was just a dream. But as the woman's amazingly beautiful face flashes in his mind again, he knows he has to make sure it's the truth, no matter what his mind tells him otherwise.


End file.
